Hair Like A Hedgehog
by Alois-Bipolar-Blonde
Summary: Little Quil is simply exploring his new school when- Who would've guessed- He finds the Host Club! Dragged into the craziness of this insane bunch, will Quil finally find people he can trust? After his father running away and leaving his ill mother and two kids, how could he trust anyone? T coz I'm paranoid. Better then it sounds! Please read!


**Chapter 1**

**Quil nervously walked around the massive school.  
It was his first day at Ouran Academy.  
He swept his red bangs out of his eyes, the black tips tickling his nose.  
He shook his head and his hair hung just above his eyes.  
Sighing, Quil made his way up the red carpeted stairs and into a lonely corridor.  
Adjusting his bag, he looked around.  
There were a few doors lining the wall.  
Quil walked over to one labelled 'Music Room 3'.  
He hesitated as he reached for the handle.  
By nature Quil was a shy person—He just wasn't used to people all that much.  
Taking a deep breath, he turned the handle and the door swung open.  
Seven teenagers were scattered around the room.  
Heads turned his way.  
Quil went red.  
"Sorry!" He squeaked.  
"Oh, no. It's quite alright." A black-haired boy with glasses said.  
"Um…"  
"This is the host club!" A blonde haired boy declared, purple eyes sparkling.  
Quil looked up, "Who are you?"  
Blondie looked down at him and smiled, "I! Am Tamaki Suoh! The Host Club King!"  
"Kyoya Ootori. Vice-president of the Host Club." The black haired boy said in a very flat voice.  
Quil's eyes shifted nervously around the room.  
Two ginger-haired twins slide to either side of him, ""We're the Hitachiin twins! Hikaru and Kaoru!""  
Quil shuffled his feet.  
""That's Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai!"" They pointed to another blonde and a black haired boy.  
The blonde—Hunny—looked like he was in elementary school. Not that he could talk.  
Quil looked very young as well.  
A girlish boy walked over, "Sorry about these guys. I'm Haruhi Fujioka. What's your name?"  
Quil scratched his head, "I'm Quil."  
"Quil Tanaka. 15. New at Ouran. He is in class 1-A starting from today. Family of 3, consisting of Mother, older sister, and Quil." Kyoya read from his laptop.  
Quil stared, wide-eyed at him, "How…?"  
"I know everything about everyone." He smirked.  
Biting his lip, Quil looked at the ground.  
Tamaki tapped his chin in thought, "You're quite good looking, if I might say."  
Quil went bright red.  
All of the hosts stared at him.  
Hikaru and Kaoru glared, "You perv!"  
"No! That's not what I meant! I mean, he'll be attractive to the ladies!"  
Quil went an even deeper scarlet.  
"So… What you're saying is—" Hikaru started.  
"—Quil should join the host club!" Kaoru grinned.  
""What do you say?"" They asked.  
Quil panicked slightly.  
"I… Um…"  
"Well?" Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki.  
Haruhi was giving him frantic 'no' gestures.  
"Um…"  
Tamaki's puppy dog eyes.  
"Okay." Quil squeaked.  
""Yay!""  
Tamaki stood up, smiling, "You are… The Timid Type!"  
"The… Timid… Type?"  
"Yep! Because you're shy and get easily flustered. Come over here! We'll give you a proper uniform!" Tamaki's smile stretched right across his face.  
Quil glanced down at his clothes. A black shirt, jeans, and a leather jacket.  
He was tugged along behind Hikaru and Kaoru over to the changing rooms.  
Kyoya passed him a bag, "In there is the official school blazer, a white shirt, black pants and the official school tie."  
Quil nodded slightly and was shoved behind the curtain.  
He could hear the Host Club talking on the other side.  
Walking a bit further into the room, Quil peeked into the bag. Indeed there were all the things Kyoya had listed, but at the bottom was also a pair of leather shoes and white socks.  
Quil quickly got changed, then looked in the mirror.  
He did look quite dashing.  
"Are you done in there yet?" Tamaki called.  
"Yep!" Quil slid open the curtain, feeling very self-conscious as all of the club surveyed him.  
Tamaki's eyes sparkled, "You are so cuuuuuuuute~!"  
Quil's face tinged pink.  
"Ah… Thanks?"  
Then Kyoya looked down at his watch, "Guest time!"**

**…**

**"So Quil, how old are you?" A girl asked the nervous boy.  
Quil shifted his position on the couch, "Um… 15."  
"Really? You look so much littler!"  
Quil shrugged, "I've always looked young."  
"So what type are you?"  
"He's the Timid Type!" Hunny said, bouncing onto the couch.  
"Quil-Chan only just started being a host today!" He turned to Quil, "Would you like some cake?"  
Quil shook his head, "No thanks."  
"""He's so cute!""" Three girls. Squealing.  
Quil blushed.  
The girls squee-ed and started fangirling.  
"Okay! Time to go ladies!" Kyoya announced.  
All the females, apart from Haruhi, sighed.  
"Is it okay if we request you tomorrow Quil?"  
"Um… Sure!" Quil gave his best smile.  
Nosebleeds everywhere.**

**…**

**Finally, when the girls had left, Quil was curled up on a couch, in the corner.  
"How are you going Quil? Would you like some tea?" Haruhi came and sat down next to him.  
"Thanks." Quil mumbled and took the teacup.  
He pressed it to his lips and took a small sip.  
"How was your first day?"  
"Okay."  
"Do you like it?"  
"Sorta."  
"Why are you so shy?"  
That question caught Quil off guard, "What?"  
"I said, why are you so shy?" Haruhi looked at him warily.  
"I… Um… Since my dad abandoned my family, I guess I've been closed up and don't really like people getting too close to me." Quil said quietly.  
Haruhi smiled slightly, "I won't tell anyone."  
Quil nodded.**

**…**

Do you like it so far? When I was trying to come up with his type, I was smashing my head against the keyboard going, "WHAT. THE. HELL. TYPE. WOULD. HE. BE?!" But then finally I thought, "Oh! The Timid Type!" So yeah... Hope you like! Reviews would be great!


End file.
